


【偷情】11

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson
Kudos: 3





	【偷情】11

“想好了？”于筱怀抱着赤裸的陶阳在床上滚成一团，陶阳胡乱的扯他的衣裳，但是不得章法反而越扯越乱。

“快点……我现在，特别想，特别好。”陶阳咬着于筱怀的衣领像野兽一样撕扯，于筱怀也由着他胡闹，掀起他的两条腿来把他腿间的破布撕的稀碎。

“宝贝儿，叫声给我听听。”于筱怀宽厚的手掌在陶阳细瘦的腰杆上来回摸索，最后停在了那个地方。陶阳拱了拱腰，明里暗里让于筱怀快进来。

紧致的肉圈夹着于筱怀的手指，即使已经用了很多润滑剂了，陶阳的身体还是青涩又紧窄。于筱怀没上过男人，但是他知道，陶阳的身体和视频里所有的人都不一样，他美好，真实，又火热。

其实从一开始，都是他的圈套。

他看到陶阳在后台抱着手机啜泣，他听到陶阳低声下气的在电话里跟女友说话，他知道陶阳在知道女友不堪的过往后默默选择了删除，他也发现了垃圾桶里被撕得粉碎的，一票难求的麒麟剧社最前排的票。

他在等，在等哪一天，陶阳累了，不想再付出了。他想拥有陶阳吗？成为那个为他遮风挡雨的人吗？不，他从来都没有那样想过。

他想把陶阳变成和他一样的人。

他引诱陶阳和他发生身体上的触摸，那个自以为是的小孩以为自己装大人装得很好，但是每次于筱怀看着他在自己师父或者栾师叔怀里撒娇的样子，就知道他的内心脆弱得不堪一击。

那天是个很好的宣泄口，陶阳头一次和他谈起自己的女朋友，言语里满是失望和落寞。

碰碰身子，一次又一次的靠近，有意无意的触摸，却在最关键的时刻一把推开他。

他知道，这下子陶阳会更加义无反顾的扑上来。

但是他说的都是真的，他不会陪着陶阳，一直玩儿。

挺进陶阳身体里的那一刻，陶阳下意识的反手要推开他，疼痛主导了生理的反应，他想逃开，没想到于筱怀拉着他的手臂狠狠地撞进他的身体里。无论陶阳怎么哭闹喊叫，他都像御马人一样牵着陶阳的胳膊把他拽回来狠狠地在他身体里冲撞。

陶阳大概是哭累了，也可能是适应了，趴在床上任由于筱怀在他身体里放肆。于筱怀看着身下人似乎是倦了，草草的射在了陶阳的身体里，拍灭床头灯搂着陶阳睡下了。

陶阳错揉着眼睛翻了个身，宿醉的头疼和浑身上下的疼痛把他一下子给疼清醒了。昨夜的疯狂一下子浮现出来，陶阳艰难的挪了挪身子，一股热流从他后面流出来。尚未干掉的润滑剂和于筱怀的精液从他的身体里流出来，被操开的肉穴根本夹不住。

“于筱怀！”

于筱怀被陶阳掀房顶的一嗓子给喊醒了，他爬起来把陶阳搂在怀里亲了一口“怎么了宝贝儿？”

结果于筱怀被陶阳的一个耳光彻底扇清醒了。

陶阳委屈又无措的缩在被窝里，手机上还有刚刚百度的内容，可惜出来的全是小广告。

“我没病你没病，做了应该不会得病的吧……”于筱怀心虚的摸摸鼻子，其实艾滋病到底怎么来的他也不知道，只是从小听人说男人和男人做就会感染艾滋病。想了半天，于筱怀终于想出了个办法来“要不你问问八老板和夏老师？人家有经验，又是大知识分子，肯定知道怎么回事。”

陈书桐带着于筱怀和行动不便的陶阳去医院抽了血，结果下午才会出来，陈书桐带着俩半大的小孩儿来了医院附近的一家私房菜，给身体不便的陶阳点了清粥，又给正长身体的筱怀点了一盘肉菜。

“我和夏老师都会定期检查，虽然我们都不会滥交，但是防患于未然嘛，没什么羞耻的。”陈书桐给两个人讲了点隐晦的常识，最后又帮他们拿了结果，两个人都没有问题。回家路上陈书桐挑了几款挺好用的避孕套塞给于筱怀，三人正准备分手回家，已经准备去拦车的陈书桐突然跑了回来。

“这句话我忍了一下午，我一直很犹豫要不要多嘴你们的事情，但是我不希望因为一句憋在心里的话拉远了我们之间的关系。虽然这是你们俩自己的选择，但是我还是希望你们清楚，你们都是有女朋友的人。”


End file.
